SNG: Kamen Rider Double
by Psycho Warrior
Summary: Sonic and Silver's sons have teamed up to become the great Kamen Rider Double. They must now face against many enemies and solve mysteries.
1. Double: Begins Night part 1

Double: Begins Night part 1

(We start off with the snow falling in Station Square. We truly start off someone in a house trying on a fedora. This person was a pink hedgehog with hippie hair wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, and silver versions of Sonic's shoes. He was trying on the fedora while whistling Jingle Bells. Suddenly, someone took the fedora off of his head. The hedgehog turned around to find a man wearing black gambler clothing and had purple hair. He put the hat on his head.)  
?: What are you doing boss?  
?: Don't I always tell you, Sanzo? You're only half boiled. You're not ready for a hat yet.  
Sanzo: There's nothing wrong with me imitating you a bit, Spider.  
Spider: It's not okay. Hiding the coldness… and kindness in a man's eyes is the hat's job. You still don't have either.  
(After saying that, Spider threw the hat and it landed on a hook. Spider walks over to Sanzo.)  
Spider: Do not wear it until I acknowledge you. Don't like it? Then leave and prove you aren't a detective. Get it?  
Sanzo: I understand. So, you know what day it is?  
(Suddenly, Spider spoke in a voice that sounded feminine.)  
Spider: Merry Christmas, sleepy head.  
(Sanzo was confused for a second, until he suddenly woke up. Sanzo woke up in front of a new figure. It was a female blue hedgehog with green eyes who was wearing a black venom shirt, blue jeans, and black versions of her mother's shoes.)  
Sanzo: Mica?  
(Suddenly, Sanzo realized it was all a dream.)  
Sanzo: (It's been two years since Spider left. Welcome to Hard Boiled Detective Agency. It's me, my sister Mica, my best friend Hakai, Gouken, and the twins Lewis and Lindsay. Go and see them.)  
(We now cut to Mica with four other people. One of them was a white cat with purple tips at on his hair. He wore a black wizard robe and black shoes. This was Hakai the Cat, magic user and best friend to Sanzo. The next figure was a white echidna with blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black shorts, and gold boots. This was Gouken the Echidna, comic relief and goofy badass. The next two figures were twins, both a boy and a girl. They were both black mongooses with red streaks in their hair. The boy had blue versions of Shadow's shoes and wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. The girl was wearing a teal shirt and shorts and Mina's boots. These were Lewis and Lindsay the Mongoose twins. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door. Sanzo went over to the door and opened it before anyone could speak. Sanzo opened it up to find a girl wearing all black clothing and a white shirt. Gouken recognized who it was.)  
Gouken: Mutsuki Asami! Why are you here?  
Mustuki: I'm here to give a case of finding someone.  
Mica: Don't worry. We've got an expert on our hands. My idiotic seventies brother Sanzo the Hedgehog.  
Sanzo: I may have hippy hair, but I'm no seventies person!  
Mutsuki: It's no ordinary person. It's my sister.  
Sanzo: If I recall, your older sister died in a shipwreck.  
Mutsuki: Yes. Five days ago, my sister reappeared while I was signing autographs. She just appeared from a flash of light.  
Sanzo: So you want us to search for a ghost?  
Mutsuki: They never found her body. There's a chance she could still be alive. Please see if she truly is alive. Please!  
Sanzo and Hakai: Okay!  
Lindsay: Oh, come on! I thought you two would take a break from your job and be with us, especially me. And I wanted to be with you especially, Hakai.  
Hakai: There are spells out there that can bring the dead back to life. But they are rare. And thus it is time for investigation.  
Sanzo: Let's go Hakai!  
(After that, everyone went to work. Sanzo goes to check her CDs, Lindsay and Lewis went to check what others could find, Hakai asked others with Mica, and Gouken raised asked if she was seen everywhere. And Sanzo provides this splendid dialogue while that's going on.)  
Sanzo: (Mutsuki was a regular on the hit charts. After the tragic accident, she bravely worked to create songs by herself. I want to find the truth behind the ghost she saw. Perhaps it was just a stranger with a close resemblance. However, I knew the truth was something I could never imagine.)  
(Afterwards, Sanzo went into a seven eleven with Mica, who found something and spoke with the cash register.)  
(We now cut to Hakai at the house on the phone with Sanzo.)  
Hakai: The dead coming back?  
Sanzo: Yeah.  
(We cut to Sanzo and Mica on the phone speaking with Hakai at a place in town with a small fountain.)  
Sanzo: Stories of the dead meeting with their families. The rumors are everywhere.  
Hakai: Are you saying that Mutsuki's sister did the same thing? Please do not joke. The probability is almost zero. The dead do not come back to life.  
(For Hakai was correct on his side. He calculated everything and came up with nothing of how she could have survived.)  
Sanzo: Yeah, but… I just can't help shaking the feeling. That special instinct of yours? The rumor says the dead appear in places of special meaning to the deceased. I'm going to investigate it.  
(Sanzo hung up and him and Mica go somewhere.)  
(We cut to a grave where the two hedgehog siblings are laying flowers down. They were there with a priest.)  
Priest: There's no corpse, but the family had a grave made.  
(After that, the two stand up and Mica whispers to Sanzo.)  
Mica: There's no corpse, so she couldn't come back to life here.  
Priest: The dead coming back to life… I've heard that rumor. How terribly unpleasant. For humans, death is a solemn and inescapable moment.  
Sanzo: Yes it is. We'll be going now.  
(After that, the two walk off, only to hear the phone going off. Mica picks up the phone and finds Mutsuki on the line.)  
Mica: What is it? What? You want to cancel your request?  
(After that, the two walk off and look above to find the ghost of Mutsuki's sister. Sanzo and Mica run after her and find that someone is there waiting. It was a robed monster with three skulls for a face and it carried a large scythe.)  
Death: My name is Death. I rule the world of the dead. I can fill the emptiness of losing those whom one loves. I am the ultimate savior! *laughs evilly*  
Sanzo: I knew it was related to the Dopant. Let's go, Hakai.  
(We see Sanzo and Hakai put on a red belt and pull out flash drive like objects.)  
Sanzo and Hakai: Henshin!  
(Hakai puts his flash drive into the belt and it teleports to Sanzo. Hakai falls asleep. Sanzo puts his flash drive in and activates the belt.)  
Belt: Cyclone! Joker!  
(After that, wind blew around Sanzo and he became Kamen Rider Double. The wind still blew hard and sent Death to the ground.)  
Death: So you're Kamen Rider Double?  
(The monster ran at Sanzo and Mica ran off to avoid getting hurt. Sanzo dodged a scythe slash from Death and grabbed another flash drive object from his pocket. He switched the Joker one and replaced it with a blue one. He activated the belt.)  
Belt: Cyclone! Trigger!  
(The black side became blue and he pulled out a gun. He shoots blasts at Death and hits him six times. After that, Death disappeared. Sanzo looked everywhere, but found nothing. Except when he looked behind, he found something he didn't want to see. He found Spider walking towards him. Sanzo was shocked to see this.)  
Sanzo: Boss!  
Hakai: Calm down Sanzo. It's not possibly him.  
Sanzo: Right.  
(Suddenly, Spider summoned up his own belt, which was half of the other belt, took off his hat, and put in his own flash drive object.)  
Spider: Henshin!  
Belt: Skull!  
(Suddenly, he became Kamen Rider Skull and put his hat on. Spider jumped at Sanzo and punched him in the face. After that, he pulled out a gun and shot at Sanzo, who dodged the bullets. Sanzo stood, up, only to get kicked in the face and punched in the gut. After that, he was shot in the face and sent to the ground. After that, Spider kicked Sanzo off the upper floor and sent him to the lower ground. After that, Sanzo turned back to normal. Sanzo's black fedora suddenly appeared and Spider stepped on it.)  
Spider: Didn't I tell you hats don't suit guys who are half-boiled? You're weak.  
(After that, Spider left. Mica got Sanzo and got him back to the house. Everyone was there and Sanzo was sitting in a corner.)  
Sanzo: I'm done. I'm done with detective work. I'm heading home!  
(After that, Sanzo walks out and runs off. Mica tries to go after him, but Hakai stops her. Gouken then says this.)  
Gouken: This is something he must learn on his own. He'll find out his mistake.  
(Mica understood and sat down.)  
Mica: I hope he does. Because we can't do anything without him.  
To be continued…


	2. Double: Begins Night part 2

Double: Begins Night part 2

(We continue our story at a large mansion. The mansion was Japanese styled and had pillars. There were many people inside at a formal party. Lets listen to what they're saying.)

Man: The rumor rocking Fuuto about the dead coming back to life? Because of the Memory I gave as a present some very interesting things are going to happen.

Women 1: We are thinking about going to see it for ourselves next time.

Women 2: Maybe I will go too. I'm interested in that Memory.

(We see Sanzo there and listening to what they were talking about. Sanzo was wondering what they meant by Memory. But Sanzo shrugged it off and went back to the party.)

(We cut to the next day where Sanzo has teleported to a small island with a broken building. He sets a bouquet of flowers at a grave that he made for Spider. Suddenly, he heard something behind him and found Hakai coming from a portal as well. Sanzo looked at him with confusion, and found that he was carrying a fedora, and it was the one Spider smashed.)

Hakai: Even though we never found the body, this is soothing for you. As Spider would say, "Half-boiled as usual." And this is also the place you and I first became Kamen Rider Double.

Sanzo: Yeah. If I had gone to save you, Spider wouldn't have died.

(Flashback)

(We cut to two years earlier and find Spider, Sanzo, and Hakai in the building and were snooping around. The alarm was going off and the three were running from people with guns. But Spider stopped and gave a briefcase to Sanzo.)

Spider: Take this and get out of here! You two must get out of here and set of the explosives.

Sanzo: Why?

(Hakai just grabbed Sanzo and ran off. Spider went to fight while Hakai lead Sanzo to another room. Hakai and Sanzo jumped out of a window, but Sanzo found that there was a net under them. Sanzo jumped away, while Hakai fell into the trap. Hakai was now taken to the top of the building. Suddenly, Spider came out of no where and snarled at Sanzo. He jumped up at the top of the building and got Hakai, only to get shot. Sanzo went up and found his body and saw the blood trailing down. Sanzo opened the brief case and tossed a belt to Hakai. They put on their belts, insert the flash drive objects, and the building blew up. After that, Kamen Rider Double walked out of the fire.)

(End Flashback)

(Sanzo remembered that day tragically. The day that he wouldn't forget.)

Sanzo: I feel I should forget it was my fault. It's time to head back to the case.

Hakai: But before you go. You're going to need this.

(Hakai pulls out a fedora and hands it to Sanzo, who puts it on gladly.)

(We come back to Hakai doing studying. Sanzo finds an envelope and opens it. He finds that certain days were numbered on the nineteenth. And he remembered that Mutsuki's sister appeared five days before Christmas Eve, the nineteenth.)

Sanzo: Search up on the nineteenth.

Hakai: Gotcha.

(Hakai searches through his books and finds one that matches what they're looking for. Hakai looks through it and finds what he needs.)

Hakai: I've found the culprit!

Sanzo: Who is it?

Hakai: It's a priest.

Sanzo: I know exactly who we're looking for!

(Sanzo and Hakai run out of the house to go searching for the priest.)

(We see Mica following Mutsuki and the priest. They're inside a large church and find that there are seven coffins, six of them are open with bodies in them. Mica runs out and kicks at the priest, only to be grabbed and thrown into the coffin. Mutsuki was now afraid of what was next. Suddenly, the priest was kicked across the head. The priest hit the ground. The priest found Sanzo and Hakai. Mica opened the coffin to find the two.)

Mica: Sanzo! Hakai!

Sanzo: You shall stop there priest. Or should I call you, Death Dopant?

Death: You bastard. Do you truly want to face the power I have?

(He stabbed a flash drive like object into his hand and the lights go out. After the lights come back on, Spider is now in his Kamen Rider Skull form.)

Spider: This time I won't hold back.

(Sanzo was shocked, yet had to remember something. Sanzo just ran up to Spider and kicked at his head. Spider wasn't expecting it and got hit in the dome. Sanzo jumped away and grinned.)

Sanzo: I can see that you aren't the real Spider. I can tell you're just a phony. And I can deal with that. Let's go, Hakai.

Hakai: Right.

(Hakai inserts the flash drive object into the belt and Sanzo inserts his object. He activates the belt.)

Belt: Cyclone! Joker!

(Sanzo becomes Kamen Rider Double and holds his hand out in a pointing manner.)

Sanzo: Now, count up your sins.

(Sanzo and Spider ran at each other and collided with Sanzo kicking, and Spider punching. They jump out through the building's walls and landing outside. Sanzo kicks Spider and replaces his two flash drive objects and activating this form.)

Belt: Heat! Trigger!

(Suddenly, Sanzo's form became Double's Heat Trigger form. He blasts Spider to take him out of the Skull Form to reveal the priest. Sanzo walked towards the priest and held his gun to his face. But he puts it away and just kicks him in the gut and takes the Gaia Memory.)

Sanzo: Another one to add to the collection. Let's head home. Case Closed.

(After that, Sanzo, Hakai, and Mica head back to the house and find that Gouken and the twins were waiting for them.)

Lewis: So, how was the case?

Sanzo: It was good.

(Suddenly, Sanzo found a letter on the table. Sanzo opened it and finds something special.)

Sanzo: It's time to head home.

To be continued…


	3. G DenO appears

G Den-O appears

(We start off in the dead of night and see someone running from someone on a police motorcycle. This person was Kamen Rider Scissors running as fast as he could from another Kamen Rider on the motorcycle. This Kamen Rider was mostly black with silver boots, silver around his legs and his arms, as well as silver shoulder pads. His head skull was mostly silver with a blue eye on one side, and a red eye on the other. This was Kamen Rider G Den-O, police detective and time traveler from the Police Squad. Scissors was about to continue running, until he ran into a fence. Scissors was trapped. He was shot by G Den-O and was now on the ground. G Den-O walked over to Scissors and held his gun to his face.)

Scissors: Who are you? Why do you want me dead?

G Den-O: I'm not killing you, I'm only trying to find Double.

Scissors: I don't know who he is!

G Den-O: The you will die.

(After that, a gunshot was heard and Scissors was found outside of a mirror later that morning.

(We cut to the next morning at Sanzo's house, where he was watching the news. He finds an interesting article and finds Scissors bleeding and screaming. The doctors were pulling him into an ambulance. Sanzo goes down to his basement and calls Hakai, Gouken, Lewis, and Lindsay. After thirty minutes, everyone was in the lab and Sanzo was now in a captains chair and the rest of the crew, including Mica, are in their positions. Gouken was in the seat to the right of Sanzo, Hakai was on the left side of Sanzo, Lewis and Lindsay were at monitor screens, and Mica was at the doorway.)

Sanzo: It looks like we've got an attacking mystery on our hands.

Hakai: Does that even make since?

Gouken: We might as well go and see who attacked him by investigating him.

(We cut to the hospital room where Scissors is in, still in his Rider Form. Scissors has calmed down and was now speaking with Sanzo and the others.)

Sanzo: So, who attacked you?

Scissors: It was some sort of Kamen Rider that was made of metal. His suit consisted of Silver and black, and he looked like a policeman.

Hakai: I see. What did he want with you?

Scissors: He wanted to look for someone called Double.

(Everyone looked in shock at what they said. G Den-O was listening with invisibility while looking through the window. Suddenly, someone kicked him in the chin into the air. It was Kamen Rider Accel.)

G Den-O: What do you want?

Accel: To keep you from killing my rival.

G Den-O: You fool, we'll die if we keep him around.

Accel: It just gives me a reason to keep training.

(Insert Leave All Behind)

(G Den-O pulls out his gun and Accel pulls out his sword. Accel slashes at G Den-O, while blocking bullets from G Den-O. G Den-O switches his gun to a tonfa and smacks Accel in the face and kneeing him in the gut. Accel pulls out his Gaia Memory and inserts it into a part of his belt.)

Belt: Accel! Maximum Drive!

(Suddenly, Accel's body started heating up and steam came from his feat. Accel started punching and kicking G Den-O as much as he could and kicked him in the head. Suddenly, Accel slashed an energy A at G Den-O, who blasted it and disappeared.)

Accel: It seems he now knows who he's looking for. I've got to stop him before he gets to Sanzo.

(After that, he jumps from the building, lands on his motorcycle and drives off.)

(We cut to the night where Sanzo was walking across the forest. Sanzo looked behind to find a monster that was black and had purple neon lights around it. Sanzo knew who it was.)

Sanzo: Joker Dopant.

Joker: I see you remember me from when you touched the Gaia Memory for the first time. Anyways, I am here to tell you that your new enemy will be more difficult then you could ever imagine. And, he is one of your friends, and your closest enemy.

(Suddenly, Sanzo woke up from his sleep and found that he was in his bedroom. And he also took in what Joker said. One of his friends and his closest enemy will be his new enemy. He thought that he would be the one who would try to kill him and attacked Scissors. Sanzo knew he had to get to the bottom of this. And he knew just who to go to.)

(Sanzo went out to another house and knocked on the door. And who should he find? He finds a yellow fox with an emo haircut and all black clothing. This was Goujyo Prower, son of Tails and Cream, and secret hunter.)

Goujyo: What do you want, pinky?

Sanzo: I'm here to talk to you about some-

Goujyo: No.

(Goujyo slams the door in Sanzo's face. Sanzo is questioned by this. So Sanzo goes to the back yard and finds Goujyo go behind a tree. He sneaks onto the roof and finds Goujyo putting on a belt and putting in a Gaia Memory. He was questioned by what he saw, but then something happened.)

Belt: Accel!

(Suddenly, Goujyo becomes Kamen Rider Accel. And Goujyo turns around and looks at his roof and finds nothing. Goujyo rides off to the plains and finds Kamen Rider DiEnd.)

Yukito: So, how are you?

Goujyo: What do you want bird brain?

Yukito: Feisty little hunter, aren't we? Well, I'm here to tell you what's going to happen in this passing time. G Den-O is going to take out Double, and you've got to help him.

Goujyo: Why would you tell me this?

Yukito: Because I'd rather see Double fight these monsters corrupting our city rather then being killed by a Robocop rip off. So please, do what is needed. Help Sanzo and Hakai.

? ?-?: So that's who it is?

(Suddenly, G Den-O appears.)

Goujyo: Not you again.

G Den-O: I'm here to defeat you this time you biker punk.

Yukito: Well then, bring it on. Robocop rip off.

(After that, G Den-O starts shooting every where while Goujyo and Yukito dodge the shots. Goujyo brings out his sword while Yukito pulls out his gun. Yukito shoots at G Den-O and only gets his bullets reflected by G Den-O's Tonfa. Goujyo runs at G Den-O and slashes at him, only to miss and get a Tonfa to the face, then getting shot. Goujyo axe kicks G Den-O's weapon out of his hand and slashes him six times. Yukito pulls out a card and inserts it into his gun.)

Gun: Final Form Ride…

(Suddenly, Goujyo was shot in the back.)

Gun: Accel!

(Suddenly, Goujyo became a motorcycle and gained chain guns on the sides. Yukito gets on him and rides at G Den-O while firing his guns, which were reflecting off of him. G Den-O just holds his hand in front of them and stops them and flips them over, sending Goujyo out of his Rider Form. G Den-O was walking towards them and was ready to shoot them. Suddenly, the wind rose up.)

?: Cyclone! Metal!

(Suddenly, Sanzo appears out of no where in his Cyclone Metal form. Sanzo pulls the staff out and strikes G Den-O with it for a short period of time. Sanzo pulls out his Joker memory and replaces the Metal memory.)

Belt: Cyclone! Joker!

(Sanzo becomes his Cyclone Joker form and inserts his Cyclone Memory in the side of his belt.)

Belt: Cyclone! Joker! Maximum Drive!

(Suddenly, Sanzo rose up into the air and a tornado was around him. After he was in the air for a bit, keeping G Den-O at bay, he separates into two separate pieces and kicks G Den-O, putting himself back together. After that, Sanzo landed on the ground, and G Den-O blows up. After standing there, G Den-O becomes someone new. He was a purple hawk with green tips in his hair. He was wearing a grey tank top, blue jeans, and gold shoes with a star on it.)

Sanzo: Chad?

Yukito: Well, lookie here. It's the son of the Babylon Rogues.

Goujyo: So, you've been hiding you were a Rider this whole time?

Chad: Yes, for I couldn't tell you. I am part of the police squad, and those Riders I am killing are criminals.

Sanzo: Former criminals.

Chad: So what? You're the true criminal here. I am here to make sure you don't destroy these monsters anymore.

Sanzo: Why am I the enemy here? These monsters are hurting everybody else, and I am supposed to protect them.

Chad: Not all monsters are evil! They are creatures just like you and me!

Sanzo: I've heard enough of this!

(Sanzo replaces both of his memories and puts in two different ones.)

Belt: Luna! Trigger!

(Suddenly, Sanzo became his Luna Trigger form. He pulls out his gun and shoots at Chad, who catches the bullets. Sanzo was surprised by this.)

Chad: Do you seriously think I'm that easily caught off.

(Chad puts on a belt and pulls out a pass.)

Chad: Henshin!

(He shows the pass through the belts opening.)

Belt: G Form!

(And with energy surging through him, Chad becomes G Den-O. He pulls out his tonfa and smacks Sanzo in the face, knocking him out. Goujyo kicks at Chad, only to be caught and thrown past Yukito. Yukito stands there.)

Yukito: Okay, we both have guns, we are sort of metal like designed, and I am here to say something. I am slightly ready to leave. So please, leave these two alone two alone for now, and I'll let you face them again.

Chad: Very well, but they must be ready in one weak. Or else they'll be defeated by the Dopants I send.

(Suddenly, Chad leaves by jumping onto his motorcycle. Yukito looks at the two.)

Yukito: It's time to give them the most sacred of treasures.

To be continued…


	4. Extreme Trials

_Extreme Trials_

_(We start off with Sanzo, Hakai, and Goujyo standing like they're in the army. Sanzo had a straight face, Goujyo had a ludicrous grin on, and Hakai was scared. Yukito is pacing in front of them.)_

_Yukito: Now, it is time to test you two to see if you have what it takes to gain your true powers. Sanzo! You will go through two tests that shall prove if you shall gain the Extreme Gaia Memory. Goujyo! You shall be tested on two tests as well, but you shall gain the Trial Gaia Memory. Hopefully you'll enjoy yourselves and gain these grand powers._

_(Sanzo finds that he is now in the forest. Sanzo finds that a monster comes out of no where. Sanzo kicks at it and punches it in the gut. Sanzo jumps into the air and spin kicks it. Sanzo does a kick by getting on one hand, then spinning his body while kicking the monster into a tree and impaling it on a sharp branch. Suddenly, Sanzo gets shot in the back by Yukito.)_

_Sanzo: What was that for?_

_Yukito: You failed that part of the test, try again. But this time, do something other then impaling it, or gouging it, or threatening it, or doing anything to kill it. Just beat it._

_(Sanzo kicks another monster and punches it into the air. Once it hit's the ground, Sanzo puts his foot on it's chest. But, Sanzo gets shot in the back again.)_

_Sanzo: Again, why?_

_Yukito: You're getting cocky, just like your dear old dad. That's Bad._

_(Goujyo is currently fighting a monster by flying across the trees and kicking the monster at every chance he got. As the monster got dizzy, Goujyo jumped on it's head and kicks it to the ground. Goujyo does nothing more and Yukito claps for him.)_

_Yukito: That's one test done. Let's see if you can pass your mental test, right after Sanzo learns._

_(Sanzo is still fighting monsters, but he fails his tests miserably. Every time he finishes his monsters he always gets shot, but he cannot understand why he's failing.)_

_Sanzo: Why am I failing?_

_Yukito: Because you take pride into your victory. One victory alone isn't going to have you win. Do nothing when you win._

_Sanzo: Okay then._

_(Sanzo faced off against one last monster. He jumped into the air and kicked it across the head into the ground. Sanzo stood there looking at his monster. Suddenly, he heard claping. Sanzo knew what it meant.)_

_Sanzo: Did I pass?_

_Yukito: Yes you did. But, now your patience must be tested._

_Goujyo: Indeed._

_(We cut to a small room and Sanzo and Goujyo have headphones on their heads and are standing there. Yukito comes in and finds that Sanzo is sleeping, while Goujyo was awake and was staring at a large chunk of meat. Yukito smiled.)_

_Yukito: Goujyo! You pass. Now eat._

_(Goujyo takes off the headphones and goes to eat the chunk of meat. Yukito looks at Sanzo in disgust. He turns the volume on the headphones up and plugs a microphone into the headphones. After that, he screams into the mic and Sanzo wakes up. Sanzo now understood what the test was.)_

_Sanzo: It was a test to see how long we could be awake and staring at the meat, so we could gain our Gaia Memory_

_Yukito: Yep. Now you must now do this test again. Only this time, you must be awake for the whole night. And when I come back, you must be awake, or you'll fail and never get the Extreme Memory._

_Sanzo: No problem._

_(After that, Goujyo and Yukito leave and Sanzo finds himself alone in the darkness with nothing to do. Sanzo forces himself to stay awake, but he knew he was being watched. Sanzo turned around and found a shadow version of him. Sanzo kicked at it and got thrown into a wall. Sanzo was being suffocated by his shadowed counterpart and knew that something wasn't right. Sanzo kicked the monster into the wall. Sanzo spin kicked him and saw his kick went through him. Suddenly, the shadow took into the form of Kamen Rider Double, except with both of the sides being the Joker form. Sanzo was now scared. Sanzo decided to summon up something into his hand. After it took form into a sphere, he threw it at the shadowed being and sent it, and the small room in pieces, into the air. Sanzo was now breathing heavily and was shocked to know his shadow could've killed him. Suddenly, something else showed up. It was a monster that was like a dragon and was made of darkness.)_

_Sanzo: It's a Dopant. Dread Dopant._

_(Suddenly, the monster rushed towards him, only to be stopped by Goujyo. Goujyo slashed at it and kicked it in the face. Goujyo grabbed a rock and threw it into the mouth of it. It swallowed it, and it suddenly took the shape of a normal sized human. It started running towards Goujyo and clawed him in the chest. Goujyo decided it was the best time to take out his new ability. Goujyo took out a Gaia Memory that was blue with a sideways trafic signal on it. He took out his Accel memory and inserted the new memory.)_

_Belt: Trial!_

_(Suddenly, Goujyo's armor became Blue and instead of blue eyes, he had orange eyes. Goujyo was now Kamen Rider Accel Trial Form. Goujyo took out his sword and ran at the Dread Dopant. The monster was slashed and screeched in pain. Goujyo slashed it's hand off and kicked it in the head through trees. Goujyo ran at it and kneed it in the gut, then slashed it's arm off. Goujyo pressed down on the Trial Memory.)_

_Belt: Trial! Maximum Drive!_

_(Suddenly, steam came from all around Goujyo's armor and he moved faster then anything going on. Goujyo kicked it six times, slashed it ten times, and punched it twenty times. After that, he slashed an A and a T at the Dopant and destroyed it. Goujyo looked at the monster.)_

_Goujyo: Groovy._

_(Yukito came out of no where and looks at Goujyo with surprise.)_

_Yukito: Who knew he could control the power so easily. Now, Sanzo is the only one left. He just needs to get the devices to come to him. Extreme Memory, it's time for you to get ready!_

_(We cut to Sanzo in his bed the next day and finds out something on the news.)_

_Reporter: We have found out that there is a monster attack coming in town. We are in current danger._

_Sanzo: I'd better hurry up!_

_(Sanzo jumped out of his window and ran as fast as he could. He calls Hakai.)_

_Hakai: What is it Sanzo?_

_Sanzo: There's a monster attack! We've got to hurry!_

_Hakai: Okay then. I'll get the others and we'll fight them._

_Sanzo: Good._

_(After that, he hangs up. He finds many monsters attacking. From Grongi to Dopants, many monsters were attacking. But one Monster was leading the hordes of monsters. It was a Triceratops like monster that was red and had large horns for hands. It's body was covered in large, bulky, red armor that had carvings of cavemen being eaten by dinosaurs. It's face was blank and was like a mask. Sanzo ran up to it and kicked it, only to hurt his foot by doing so.)_

_Sanzo: Ouch._

_Triceratops: Do you seriously think that could hurt my armor._

_Sanzo: Well, this kick can't hurt, but I'll try something else._

_(Suddenly, the Cyclone Memory was on the belt and Sanzo inserted the Joker Memory.)_

_Sanzo: Henshin!_

_Belt: Cyclone! Joker!_

_(Sanzo becomes Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker form and runs at the Dopant. He punched it again, only to do nothing. He kicked it across the face, only to do nothing again. Sanzo was slashed by the horn hands into a wall. Sanzo got up and took out the Cyclone Memory for another memory.)_

_Belt: Heat! Joker!_

_(Sanzo turned into Heat Joker Form and punched the Monster with fire, only to do nothing. Sanzo understood why. The monster absorbed the fire into it's body. Triceratops Slashed Sanzo down to the ground and stomped on him. Sanzo was now stuck to the ground with the monster putting it's hand onto his shoulder. Sanzo's Heat Memory was suddenly replaced with the Cyclone Memory.)_

_Belt: Cyclone! Joker!_

_(Sanzo becomes the Cyclone Joker form and he closes his eyes. The monster was about to slam his arm down and was suddenly hit by something. It was a large curcular object that inserted itself on the belt. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew around Sanzo and his pieces were slightly pushed and a white part was now in the center of the body. Sanzo was now Kamen Rider Double Cyclone Joker Extreme Form. Sanzo was held out his hand and summoned up a sword with a small shield on the hilt. Sanzo took out the four other Gaia Memories and inserted them into the shield's slots.)_

_Shield: Heat! Metal! Luna! Trigger!_

_(Suddenly, the shield glew Red, Silver, Yellow, and Blue, along with extra green and black lights coming from the belt.)_

_Sanzo: Bring it on you hardened monstrous bastard! Now, count up your sins!_

_(Insert Extreme Dreams)_

_(Sanzo runs at Triceratops and slashes him, damaging his armor.)_

_Triceratops: How did you-_

_Sanzo: Simple. This sword is stronger then any of the armor you have on._

_Triceratops: No way!_

_Sanzo: Yes way!_

_(Suddenly, Sanzo stabbed the monster in the heart and kicked down on his face to the ground. Sanzo jumped into the air and took the shield off and threw it right into Triceratops' chest, damaging his armor to the point of breaking. Sanzo activated all of the Gaia Memories on the shield.)_

_Shield: Heat! Metal! Luna Trigger!_

_Belt: Cyclone! Joker!_

_Belt and shield: Maximum Drive! Times 6!_

_(Sanzo the shield was now on fire, was made of steel, gained a yellow aura, and was now shooting blue shots every where. And Sanzo now had a tornado around him and black energy on the Joker side. Sanzo threw the shield and it shot Triceratops, burned him beyond the point where he could absorb it, hit him so hard it crushed his armored head, and blinded him from the aura. Sanzo punched him with the Joker side and his entire armor broke. Sanzo jumped into the air and the tornado grew large enough to make send the Triceratops Dopant flying. But Sanzo wasn't done yet. Sanzo kicked right at Triceratops Dopant and kicked him right in the chest. After that, Triceratops Dopant exploded. Sanzo landed on the ground and stood up tall.)_

_Sanzo: Oh yeah._

_(After the Triceratops monster was destroyed, every monster was destroyed.)_

_(Sanzo went home and found that no one was in the living room. Sanzo went to the news station and finds something interesting.)_

_Reporter: We have a broadcast of Sanzo the Hedgehog as Kamen Rider Double defeating the Triceratops Dopant and destroying it._

_?: I see you enjoyed your first battle with the super form._

_(Sanzo turned around to find Mica.)_

_Sanzo: Yeah. But I haven't won the battle yet. I still need to face on against my last opponent. Chad._

_(We see Chad on his motorcycle going towards Sanzo's house.)_

_Chad: It's time to end it!_

_To be continued…_


	5. G DenO's Climax

G Den-O's climax

(We see Sanzo walking out of his house, only to find Chad waiting outside leaning on his motorcycle. He had a grin on his face and his belt and pass ready.)

Chad: I see you defeated the monsters.

Sanzo: Yeah. Hopefully you'll go through the same thing.

Chad: Bring it on.

(Sanzo puts on his belt and the Cyclone Memory is in the belt. Sanzo inserts the Joker Memory and activates his belt as Chad showed his pass to his belt.)

Sanzo and Chad: Henshin!

Belt: Cyclone! Joker!

Belt: G Form!

(The two become their respective Riders and get ready to fight. Suddenly, they heard something. They looked to find Goujyo as Kamen Rider Accel and he had his sword ready.)

Goujyo: Don't think your in this alone Sanzo.

Sanzo: Trust me, I didn't.

(Sanzo and Goujyo get into position while they formulate their moves. Sanzo rushed at Chad and punched him in the face. Chad was unaffected and took out his tonfa and knocked Sanzo across the head. Goujyo activated his memory and went fast enough to not be seen and slashes at Chad, only to be blasted by his gun. Afterwards, Chad used his tonfa and smacked him in the chest. The two were on the ground and Chad pulled out his gun and shot at them. They dodged the bullets for long enough for Sanzo to replace his Cyclone Memory.)

Belt: Heat! Joker!

(After that, Sanzo becomes Heat Joker form and punches Chad, only to not burn him, and hurt his fist. Chad brought out his tonfa and slammed it into his head and kicked him in the gut. Goujyo pulls out his sword, runs at Chad, and slashes him in the back. Chad was unaffected, even though he was bleeding. Chad pulled out his gun and shot Goujyo's hand, making him let go of his sword. The two were now weak, but then they remembered something. Goujyo takes out the Trial Memory, Sanzo takes out the object and they insert the objects, turning them into their super forms, Kamen Riders Double Cyclone Joker Extreme and Accel Trial. Sanzo and Goujyo take out their swords and get ready to strike Chad. Sanzo runs at Chad and strikes, and hits his helmet, damaging it. Goujyo rushes at Chad and kicks him, then slashes his chest, sending him into a kick from Sanzo. Sanzo takes out his shield and inserts the Memories.)

Shield: Heat! Metal! Luna! Trigger! Cyclone! Joker! Maximum Drive! Times Six!

(After that, Sanzo shoots beams from his shield. Goujyo found this opportunity and summoned up power into his leg. He jumps into the air and kicks at Chad while Sanzo gets out of the way.)

Goujyo: Rider Kick!

(Goujyo kicks Chad in the back and Chad explodes. They thought they have won, but then they heard something.)

Belt: Full Charge!

(Suddenly, Chad appeared around a large blue shield and it started blasting lasers at them. The both of them were struck by the lasers and were sent to the ground. Sanzo tried to get up, but Chad pointed his gun right to his face.)

Chad: This is over. Enjoy death Sanzo.

(Suddenly, Goujyo activated his memory and kicked Chad out of the way. Chad was now on the ground and he glared at Goujyo behind his mask.)

Chad: You two are very persistent. I think it's time I did something a bit more then what this form can do.

(His belt suddenly turns grey and has molten lava spots on it.)

Chad: Henshin.

Belt: Apocalypse Form!

(Suddenly, Chad's armor became grey instead of black and dark blue instead of Silver. He was now Kamen Rider G Den-O Apocalypse mode. Sanzo and Goujyo were frightened by the new form that Chad has. Chad takes out his gun slowly and blasts at the two, who dodge the bullets quickly. Sanzo takes out his sword and blasts the lasers out of his shield, only for Chad to not feel anything and just walk right through them. Goujyo kicks Chad in the head, but the attack doesn't work and he is blasted by his gun. Sanzo was slammed by Chad's tonfa across the chest. Chad showed his pass to his belt.)

Belt: Full charge!

(Chad put his pass away and his shield comes up again. But instead of being blue, it was grey with magma coming out. Chad then blasted the magma into lasers, hit the two, and the two were sent out of their Rider Forms. Chad walks over to Sanzo and starts beating him up with his tonfa. Sanzo was in a lot of pain after many strikes from the tonfa. Sanzo was weak and didn't know what exactly to do. That is, until something blasted Chad in the back. Chad turned around to find Hakai. Hakai has a blank expression on his face and he takes out a belt that has a Joker Memory in it and he puts it on. Sanzo was questioned by what was going to happen. But he quickly shook it off as Hakai took out a Gaia Memory in the shape of a small white toy T-Rex. He inserts it from it's tail and puts the rest of the body over the Joker Memory. And Hakai activates the belt.)

Belt: Fang! Joker!

(Suddenly, Hakai became Kamen Rider Double Fang Joker form. Where the left side was white and had a clawed hand.)

Chad: What the?

(Suddenly, Hakai rushed at Chad and clawed him across the face. Chad was questioned by how that was possible, but then he realized something. Hakai presses down on the Fang Memory and two blades come out of his forearms. He slashes his armor some more and presses the Fang Memory twice. Suddenly, a blade came out of the side of his leg and he slashes Chad. And finally, Hakai presses on the Fang Memory three times.)

Belt: Fang! Maximum Drive!

(Hakai jumps into the air and kicks Chad, who explodes on the kicks impact. Hakai cleans wipes his hands off and walks towards Sanzo and Goujyo. Suddenly, a bullet came from behind and Hakai dodged it. Chad was up, but he was now bleeding and was out of his Rider Form. He had a real gun out and was ready to shoot them.)

Chad: Why is it every single freaking time, we Riders always lose to you?

Sanzo: I think you've gone a bit cookoo now.

Chad: We are the only ones who can save this world and the monsters inhabiting it!

Sanzo: Those monsters don't have hearts, they're monsters who are trying to kill people!

Goujyo: He is correct. For these monsters are nothing more then mindless creatures being controlled. (But by who?)

Chad: It doesn't matter. It's time for you to die. Henshin!

?: Henshin!

Chad: What?

Belt: Sword Form!

(Suddenly, Mario shows up as Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. He was possessed by Momotaros.)

Momotaros: Ore… Sanjou! Hello new Riders!

Chad: Not you again.

Momotaros: I see it's you again, G Den-O. What are you doing back in the past?

Sanzo, Goujyo, and Hakai: What?

Momotaros: He is G Den-O, a police of the future who feels that monsters are being killed for no reason other then they're attacking humans. And he tried to arrest me and the other Imagin.

Sanzo: Sounds very complicated.

Chad: No it isn't!

Momotaros: Shut up kid!

(Momotaros shows his past to the belt.)

Belt: Full Charge!

(Momotaros runs towards Chad.)

Momotaros: Hissatsu! My Super Hissatsu Wazza!

(After that, he runs past Chad, gets behind him, and does a spin kick, sending Chad to the ground. After that, Momotaros brought out Chad's handcuffs and handcuffed Chad.)

Chad: What are you doing?

Momotaros: Sending you to prison for Imagin.

Chad: Why am I being sent to prison? I am an officer of the law! You'll pay for this Sanzo, Hakai, and Goujyo!

Sanzo: So long you squawking bird.

(And the three proceed to laugh.)

(But, what they didn't expect was that they were being watched from monitors. He was in the shadows and was not happy.)

?: I think it's time I stepped into this with my own hands.

To be continued…


	6. The Wisp Gaia Memories are Unleashed pt1

The Wisp Gaia Memories are unleashed part 1

(In the dark corridors of a large building. Seven people were outside a door, their backs to the wall, and someone walks out the door. This person was in shadows and he had something in his hands. He hands an object to the seven and he gives them a similar belt to Goujyo's, except they looked more ancient, and instead of being based on a motorcycle, they were based on a UFO. They all press a button one at a time. They were all Gaia Memories.)  
Gaia Memories: Laser! Drill! Hover! Rocket! Cube! Spikes! Frenzy!  
(The shadowed man smiled and he pointed his finger outwards.)  
?: Go! Go and defeat Double.  
(They bow to him and they leave. The shadowed man leaves back into the door and closes it.)  
(We see Sanzo and Hakai walking the streets and were just enjoying fresh air. Sanzo heard his phone ringing and answered it.)  
Sanzo: Hello?  
Mica: Sanzo, we've got a bit of a problem.  
Sanzo: Don't worry, we'll be there in a second.  
(After that, the two reach the house and find that Mica was watching the news.)  
Mica: We've got bad news.  
(Sanzo and Hakai watch as they see people in armor attacking the city.)  
Sanzo: Now there's something interesting.  
Hakai: We'd better get to work on this. We've got to stop them before they kill more people.  
Sanzo: Right.  
(Sanzo and Hakai run off. But, while they run off, someone was watching them from a bush.)  
(Sanzo and Hakai are in the city and find that most of it is destroyed. Sanzo looks around and finds that seven people are standing in a straight line. Sanzo and Hakai get a good look at them and finds the biggest surprise. The one in the middle is a purple Dopant with a shark motif to him, fangs coming from below his helmet and had a pair of menacing yellow eyes. The next one to his left was a cyan Dopant with pointed spears on his arms. The one to the purple one's right was a yellow one with a drill like head with orange stripes around his body. The one to the left of the cyan Rider was a pink Dopant with a large eye in the middle of his face, and he had a total of twenty spikes all over his body. Five on each of his arms and legs. The one on the right to the drill one was one with a cube head and four eyes on his helmet. His body was bulky and had nothing special to it. The one next to the spiked one was a green Dopant with a jetpack on his back and had three eyes on his helmet. He had a spaceship look to him and had three small balls floating around him. The one next to the Cube one is an orange one with a rocket shaped head, and he had a jetpack as well. All he had on his helmet was a glowing green eye in the middle. Sanzo recognized their motifs.)  
Sanzo: You have the power of the Wisps!  
?: Ah yes, but unlike the aliens, we have more power now, as long as we have the Gaia Memories.  
(Sanzo looked at their belts and found that they had Gaia Memories in their belts. Sanzo and Hakai took out their belts and took out the main memories.)  
Sanzo and Hakai: Henshin!  
Belt: Cyclone! Joker!  
(Sanzo becomes Kamen Rider Double and gets ready to fight the Wisp Dopants. The Cyan Dopant runs at Sanzo and tries to stab him. Sanzo dodges, only to get blasted in the back by a cyan laser. Sanzo looked above to find the Cyan Dopant gone.)  
?: Up here, stupid.  
(Sanzo looked up and saw something fast coming down and kicking him. Sanzo is now on the ground and the Cyan Dopant holds his spear to Sanzo's neck.)  
Laser: Looks like you'll die very shortly.  
?: I wouldn't think so.  
Laser: What?  
(Suddenly, steam was all over the place and Laser was blinded. And from out of the steam comes a blade slicing Laser across the chest. Sanzo looked to see who it was and found Goujyo as Kamen Rider Accel.)  
Goujyo: You seem shocked to see me, Sanzo.  
Sanzo: No, just strange that I was saved.  
(Sanzo gets up and gets ready to fight. But, they heard a beep coming from Frenzy. Frenzy answered it and on the other line, someone was giving orders.)  
?: You must now head to the planets. Get things ready for our guests.  
Frenzy: Understood.  
(Frenzy gets off the communication and whistles.)  
Frenzy: It's time for us to leave.  
Wisp Dopants: Understood!  
(Suddenly, Frenzy presses a button on his belt.)  
Belt: Frenzy! Maximum Drive!  
(Suddenly, a large shark appeared around them, and they disappear as the shark disappear, but not before Frenzy says this.)  
Frenzy: Follow us to the planets of the Wisps. You'll find us there.  
(Sanzo and Goujyo were shocked.)  
Sanzo: What the?  
Goujyo: It looks like we've got ourselves a problem here.  
Sanzo: How would you know this?  
Goujyo: I am the son of Miles Prower, so don't think I don't know what I'm doing.  
Sanzo: Good point.  
(Sanzo powers down and he goes to get Hakai.)  
(We cut to Goujyo's basement, where they are in front of a plane.)  
Sanzo: Are you sure that we'll be able to get into space with this?  
Goujyo: This isn't rocket science we're talking about, it's just a plane with a cover to give us plenty of air.  
Sanzo: But how are we supposed to fly with no air?  
Goujyo: Simple, rocket science.  
(Suddenly, rockets came out of the back.)  
Sanzo: How did you do this?  
Goujyo: I am possibly the smartest person on your team, so don't think I'm not smart enough to build rockets.  
(The three were about to get in the plane, until they heard something. They heard a rustling noise and found someone falling out of the window. It was someone who looked like Klonoa, only he looked younger and his fur was brown, as opposed to Klonoa's black fur, but his tips were still white. Sanzo, Hakai, and Goujyo were confused, but Goujyo was more angry then confused.)  
Goujyo: How'd you get in here?  
Sanzo: Geo?  
Geo: Yeah, hey Sanzo.  
Goujyo: You know this runt?  
Sanzo: Yeah. This is Geo, Klonoa's son. We met him at school.  
Goujyo: I thought you left school to become a detective.  
Sanzo: I still went.  
Goujyo: Never mind then. At any rate, how did you get in?  
Geo: Your door was unlocked.  
Goujyo: Well, now that you're here, I guess we have no choice then. Go along now, no need for you to be here.  
Sanzo: Hold on!  
Goujyo: What?  
Sanzo: He can help us with his father's power.  
Goujyo: His power?  
(Geo takes out a golden ring with an emerald on the top. Goujyo then thought for a second.)  
Goujyo: (Maybe he can be useful.) Okay then, you can come along.  
(Geo smiles and gets on the plane. Goujyo and Hakai get into the plane's cockpit and Sanzo and Geo are on the plane's wings. They go off a ramp and find themselves leaving the atmosphere. Once in space, Sanzo and Geo hold on very tightly to the plane.)  
Sanzo: So where are we going?  
Goujyo: We're heading towards Planet Wisp, but oddly enough, I'm picking up four other places being used.  
(They look ahead and find the Amusement Park Eggman built, chains and all, connecting the planets of the Wisps. Sanzo was very confused by this.)  
Sanzo: I thought my dad broke the chains.  
Goujyo: It seems as though they actually thought ahead and made this place to make us meander around looking for them.  
Sanzo: Well, we have no choice but to land, so let's go!  
(After that, the four land. And with that, they are in the center of the theme park, Tropical Resort. The four get off the plane and find that everything was empty, no one was here.)  
Sanzo: So, why do you think this place feels like a ghost town?  
Goujyo: It's because it is. They built this place specifically to use the Wisps against us.  
Hakai: Oh God. We'd better go then.  
Sanzo: Do you want Earth to be destroyed?  
Hakai: No.  
Geo: I say we go right now and deal with these guys!  
Sanzo: We shouldn't be just rushing in. We have to analyze the situation and find a way to beat these guys.  
?: You won't get the chance!  
(Sanzo turns around and jumps out of the way of a stab from the Laser Dopant. Sanzo brings out his belt and takes out the Joker Memory.)  
Sanzo: Let's go Hakai.  
Hakai: Right!  
(Hakai takes out the Cyclone Memory and they insert the memories.)  
Sanzo: Henshin!  
(Sanzo turns into Kamen Rider Double and goes to fight the Dopant.)  
Laser: Bring it on!  
(Laser blasts a thin laser at Sanzo, who dodges it and punches him in the face, only for to be ineffective. Laser kicked Sanzo across the head and stabbed him in the back. Sanzo tries to get up, but keeps getting pushed down. Laser gets ready to put Sanzo out of his misery, if it weren't for Sanzo conjuring up a tornado around him and blowing Laser away.)  
Sanzo: Looks like I'll need to try something different.  
(Sanzo replaces the Joker Memory with the Trigger Memory.)  
Belt: Cyclone! Trigger!  
(Sanzo gains the Trigger Magnum and gets ready to shoot Laser.)  
Sanzo: Hopefully this will really blow you away!  
(Sanzo inserts the Trigger Memory into the Magnum and closes the gun.)  
Trigger Magnum: Trigger! Maximum Drive!  
(After that, Sanzo fires a huge wind blast at Laser, defeating him, and making him explode. Sanzo looks at where Laser was, only to find him missing.)  
Sanzo: What?  
(Sanzo goes to inspect the sight of where the Dopant was, only to find that only his memory was there. Sanzo picked up the memory and found that it wasn't cracked.)  
Sanzo: These memories aren't normal. These memories don't even feel like their real.  
Hakai: What do you mean?  
Sanzo: I mean, these memories were forged from the actual aliens themselves.  
Goujyo: So that would explain it. Seeing as there are six more of those brutes, we have to stop them and get these attractions out of Planet Wisp. With that, we have to split up. Sanzo, you take Sweet Mountain. Hakai, take Starlight Carnival. Geo, take Aquatic Planet. And I'll take Asteroid Coaster. Let's go!  
(After that, the four run off in different directions.)  
To be continued…


End file.
